In communication, alignment markers may be placed in a communication for indicating where a message begins and/or ends, such as in Fibre Channel framing and signaling, additional details of which may be found in “Fibre Channel Framing and Signaling—4”, T11/15-253v2 working draft (“Working Draft”) proposed by the American National Standard for Information Technology of Accredited Standards Committee INCITS. In addition to added complexity, addition of alignment markers in a transmission adds overhead with respect to reduction of transmission bandwidth available for payload and/or higher layers in a protocol stack, as such alignment markers are generally not used at one or more layers above a physical layer interface level.